


Ever after

by Majnuna



Series: Crazy little wolf-bitch [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majnuna/pseuds/Majnuna
Summary: And they lived and killed happily ever after.





	Ever after

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other question/suggestion, please tell me, I'll put it in.
> 
> If you like it, you can buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/majnuna

It was nice, to call her “wife”. A pretty, tiny wife, all his, to put his cock in her twat or in her mouth whenever he wanted. Because she always wanted more of it. A hungry crazy little wolf-bitch.  
When the Night King and his army were defeated, there were two names on her list left, Cercei and the Mountain. At first, they’ve been thinking that she should kill Cercei, and he should kill his brother, it’s seemed logical. But eventually they’ve decided on the opposite. Cercei was too smart, and the Mountain was too strong. So she’s killed the Mountain with the even stronger poison, and he’s smashed Cercei’s head with a hammer. It was right after Cercei delivered a healthy boy, another Lannister, but they didn’t harm the baby, it was Jamie’s son after all, and Jamie was their ally now. Jamie and Brienne’ve got the baby, and they’ve got their lists taken care of.  
Jamie and Brienne’ve had another one on its way, and after Dayeneris took the Iron Throne, they settled in Casterly Rock, the two of them being Wardens of the West. Robin Arryn became the Warden of the East, he was grown up already. Samwell Tarly became the Warden of the South, since this title was promised to his late father by the late queen Cercei. And the Horn Hill was close to the Citadel, where he was going from time to time. With Gilly, of course, even the meisters didn’t dare to protest, not after it was she who’s find out how to kill the Night King. Little Sam became a meister, and their other kids were knights and ladies.  
Lord Bronn of Blackwater’s got the wealthiest castle of all, the Highgarden. He’s never taken a wife, neither has his friend Podrick who lived with him, and they were laughed at sometimes. But no one actually gave a fuck who’s fucking whom, all of them being one big fucking family. With Jon and Dayeneris finally taking ser Jorah fucking Mormont to their bed. And Beric Dondarrion settled with Tormund in the Blackhaven.  
The Targarians had their firstborn twins, boy and girl, right after the war. And then an old Dathraki witch came to Dayeneris and brought Rhaego whom she apparently saved in Essos. It was a bit of confusion, but eventually they managed, and Rhaego became the next Great Khal of the Dothraki. He took his half-sister by Dayeneris and Jon as a wife though. What a fucking mess.  
Oh, the dragons. Drogon and Rhaegal produced three eggs, and they hatched when the twins were ten years old. So every kid’s got a dragon, no jealousy in the house. The Targarians mainly used them for the transportation, much faster than horses, they are. With their big fucking family scattered all over Westeros, and then Essos too.  
Sansa remained the Wardeness of the North, although her husband, lord Tyrion Lannister, couldn’t be a Ward, being born in the South. He remained the queen’s Hand, and they were visiting each other, twice a year, give or take, usually on Rhaegal’s back. But their kids grew up in the North, to be Wardens after her.  
All of the Jon’s and Dayeneris’ allies got something out of the war, and the Hound and Arya could actually pick any castle they wanted, out of those remained ownerless. But surprisingly they’ve decided to return to the Hound’s own castle, the Clegane Keep, which was quite modest but lovely. With all the trophies, since Arya still kept the faces, just in case.  
Eventually they would take a job, with her doing the kill and him watching her back, or him doing the kill and her watching his back. Not so much for the money, they just didn’t want to lose the touch. But they were killing only the right people. After all, they could afford to pick up their marks, being relatives with the kings and queens and all. Whatever mark they weren’t interested in they would pass to Jaken.  
Arya couldn’t have babies after being injured in Braavos. It was convenient, she didn’t have to take any herbs. And she remained tiny and pretty till she said that she’s had enough of her own face on. They passed their home to the queen, so she could give it to somebody worthy, and went to Braavos. They fucked for the last time – or was it three times in a row? – and came to the House of Black and White. They sit by the pool and drunk the fucking water. Together.


End file.
